Helldagon Prime
Helldagon is an Imperial hive world located in the northeast quadrant of the Segmentum Pacificus and is the notable homeworld to the elite Helldagon Exemplars regiments of the Astra Militarum. These regiments are known for their discipline and knowledge in a specific domain of combat depending upon the Regiment in question. Background History Helldagon Prime, a wasteland planet whose main composition is that of rock and dirt which have a deep golden-yellow color. The Imperium believes that the planet was once a thriving world before something apocalyptic occurred upon the surface, spreading all over the planet, shrapnel made from unknown compounds which found its way into underground water caves that share a large network upon the planet, giving the planet its unique hue. Extant records of the world known as Helldagon begins at the end of M33, when the world of Helldagon Prime was brought into the Imperial fold several millennia after the event known as the Dark Age of Technology. As a way to pay its debt to the Imperium of Man, this world decided to use its manpower to aid the Imperium by creating 10 Regiments that would accompany other Imperial forces during crusades to uncover other planets lost to time, xenos or secession. Through such actions the Helldagon regiments began to be acknowledged as being stalemate breakers by their and nearby sectors. During the 12th Founding of the Adeptus Astartes in late M35, the planet the Regiments called home became an Astartes Homeworld. This honor gave the regiments a massive boost in the confidence and discipline of the regular guardsmen level, surpassing the prior standard several times. Giving them a purpose to fight for apart from dying for the Emperor or becoming the greatest Guardsmen to ever live. In the year 446.M36, the Regiments were doubled in number becoming 20, after the Orders of the Chapter Master of the Bloodied Dawn at that time after several rebellions made by cults dedicated to chaos erupted upon nearby sectors. The new regiments were given the duty to patrol the home and nearby sectors for any signs of uprisings and the cleaning of Under Gives which may cause such uprisings. These regiments became known as 'Law Bringers' for their emotionless state and tactics when encountering enemy forces, records indicate that the regiments would use fire lines to execute criminals in front of the populace to indicate that such behavior would not be tolerated At the end of M38 the entirety of the regiments, alongside the Bloodied Chapter, was called by the High Lords of Terra to join the Aravus Crusade in order to continue the expansion of the Segmentum Pacificus at a higher rate. The Aravus Crusade lasted for 100 years, recapturing 200 solar systems and fighting countless xeno species now extinct. The Crusade ended in a success for the Imperials but at the cost of tens of thousands of guardsmen and hundreds of Astartes. In M41 the the regiments of the Helldagons Exemplars would aid Warmaster Macharius to push his crusade further than any other Crusade known in the Segmentum. The Exemplars were in the 5th Army Group under the Command of Borgen Crassus. The Helldagon Exemplars would serve under him once again during the Macharian Heresy when the other generals took the opportunity and broke the Segmentum Pacificus into warring shards trying to seize control, both of which ended in a victory for the Imperial Forces. Disaster struck near the end of the 41st Millennia in the year 969, when their Homeworld was assaulted by a daemonic incursion. Most regiments being out of reach, except for the 1st and 2nd regiments. In the middle of the conflict the majority of the populace made an exodus towards another hive world, betraying their planet and their protectors for dead. This exodus was long planned by the nobility of the planet, waiting for the plan to set in motion by an external force. The fighting upon the world continued for 1 year, ending on a stalemate. The defenders succeeded in ending the incursion but at the cost of the Chapter and the two regiments present. Two years later the rest of the regimental force finally reached the planet, only to find the brutal scenes of combat upon the world's surface. The leader of the regiment contingent found out what the population of the planet did while the fighting was still raging on. Filled by hate and a thirst for vengeance he ordered that any civilian that fled the planet to be counted as a heretic and killed, The general gave the order that the regiments should repopulate the planet with the help of Cadia and similar planets helping the effort through shipping their loyal and warborn population to help the rebuilding process. The New Helldagon population swore upon the Emperor's name that they would prepare for the day the traitors returned and made them pay. That day became reality in 100990.M41, when several civilian ships appeared in the planets stratosphere preparing to land upon the world. The established PDF opened fire upon the civilian ships taking them down slowly, without creating any casualties. The civilians were brought into torture chambers, Later being sent to Forge World Ferunus where they would work into the the planets mines or become servitors, later shipped and distributed across the Imperium. When the planet reached its maximum capacity of 10 Billion it doubled down upon creating more regiments to aid the Imperium, viewing it as their punishment for letting the situation getting out of control and the loss of the lives that protected the world to their last breath. Helldagon ended up creating 100 Regiments each comprised of 10 thousand guardsmen troopers strictly. The regiments became fanatical in nature similar to those of the famous Death Korps of Krieg and stoic like those of the Cadian Shock Troop regiments. Notable Hive Cities Helldagon Prime has several hive cities despite being categorized as a Feral World and its citizens becoming more civilized by the generation. From these Hive cities the most talented people in the art of combat are drawn into the ranks of the Imperial Guard regiments that were created upon the World known as the Helldagon 1st through 100th, each consisting of 10.000 personnel, not including commanding staff. These Regiments are equipped with With Slightly better gear then the average regiment. These regiments take pride into their discipline and skill in the selected area of expertise: *1 - Hive Treserus - Known for creating Regiments specialized in Melee Combat *2 - Hive Varus - Known for creating Regiments specialized in Light Infantry *3 - Hive Karvus -Known for creating Regiments specialized in Heavy Infantry *4 - Hive Alorik -Known for creating Regiments specialized in Armored Warfare *5 - Hive Bastilus -Known for creating Regiments specialized in Siege Warfare *6 - Hive Hellvast -Known for creating Regiments specialized in Artillery Warfare *7 - Hive Oranus - Known for creating Regiments specialized in Drop Infantry *8 - Hive Maldrar - Known for creating the Clothing for the Regiment *9 - Hive Achillon - Known for creating the Rations for the Regiments *10 - Hive Servatus - Known for training most Regiments in urban environments Between Hive World there are huge chunks of land filled by nothing except for the casual corpse of a lost adventurer. Because of the lack of people outside the Hives, the Regiments of the guard have free reign to build defenses and buildings to able to train new recruits as they see fit. In the ending years of the 35th Millenium and at the peak of the 12th Founding, the planet was given one of the highest honours, being selected as a Chapter world for one of the newly founded groups of Astartes, later known as the Bloodied Dawn which would meet their fate upon the planet after a daemonic incursion. Most of the details regarding the Chapter were given by fanatical Remembrancers that were tasked with immortalizing each second of the Chapter's history, down to its smallest detail. Upon the World, the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery can still be found in a heavily damaged state, having wings of it engulfed by wreckage and debris. In recent years becoming a Shrine for the populace, especially for the guardsmen. Category:Hive Worlds Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Homeworld Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets